The White Warrior of the world
by Shad0w Dash
Summary: Ichika wields the Byakushiki without knowing its true heroic past and seeks to protect his friends with the help of this I.S and find the girl he truly loves. Read & Review


Chapter 1

Ichika looked above him into the Blue cloudy sky. For a moment he thought that he was dead. When he looked down he noticed that he was standing in ankle deep water. He heard small splashes to his right and turned to see a small woman. Her white dress and hair were waving in the small winds. She almost looked like a ten year old girl.

"Who are you?" He asked the mysterious girl.

All she did was giggle and turn to face him. Her eyes were the same color as her hair. She was one of the most beautiful girls Ichika had ever seen. She stood there staring at him for a moment with a small grin on her face.

"You mean you can't tell just by looking at me Ichika?" She queried

"Sorry but I've never met you before and I think I would remember someone as beautiful as you." He answered.

She disappeared for a moment and appeared behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged his stomach.

"I'm Byakushiki." She said.

Ichika's eyes widened as he took in what she said. Could this really be his I.S.? He thought that I.S. was just a machine. He never thought that they actually had minds and personalities of their own. But here in front of him, his I.S. was speaking to him. To say he was amazed would be an understatement.

"Do you desire power?" she asked

"Yes." He answered slowly

"What for?" she asked

He contemplated his answer as he gently grabbed the hands on his stomach. If he answered wrong he knew she would reject his plea for power. But he knew that his answer would not be rejected.

"To protect the people precious to me." He said coolly

She giggled as she let go of him and appeared in front of him again.

"Fine I will grant you the power to do so." She answered "But on one condition." She included

"And what would that be?" he queried

She stared at him for a moment before answering his question.

"Promise me that you will never harm the people you love." She said

He looked down as he started to gain a warm smile. Charlotte, Houki, Laura, Ling, and Cecilia. He would always protect them from harm. But he couldn't forget about his sister who had done so much for him. Ever since she gave up the chance to become the champion of the mundo grosso in order to save him he always felt that he was a bother to her. But not anymore, he would surpass her one day and become even stronger then she was so she never had to worry about him ever again.

"I promise!" he stated boldly

"Then awaken and save your friends from that tortured spirit of an I.S. and become the white knight reborn. I shall grant all the power in the world but you shall choose how to use it. But if you break your promise I shall take the power away for it to never return. Do you understand?" She said

Ichika nodded his head and stared at her as the dream world around him grew dark and faded. He awoke in his bed and looked around him to see the machines attached to him monitoring his body. His stomach started to glow white and a tingling sensation enveloped the area.

'What's going on?' he thought to himself.

'_Do not be alarmed, I am simply regenerating your wound.' _A voice in his head said.

'Byakushiki?' he asked mentally

'_Yes I thought it would be wise to establish a mental link with you to make it easier to explain the changes I will be making to your body.' She said_

'Wait what changes? You never said anything about changes in the deal.' He quickly retorted

'_Calm down Ichi-kun it won't change your appearance, I'm simply improving things such as your eyesight and reflexes.' _She calmly said

Ichika blushed slightly at the affectionate name that Byakushiki had called him. He never thought that she would refer to him in such a way.

'Mind asking why you're calling me "Ichi-kun"?' he asked

'_Well we are sharing your body and you are my type so why not?' _she casually responded to him

Ichika's eyes widened as she answered so matter of factly. Why was every girl he met this way towards him? But her way of nicknames reminded him of Tabane-san in a way. He guessed it had something to do with her creating them but that thought could wait till later.

'So will these changes do anything else to my body?' he asked with concern evident in his question as he unhooked the IV and heart monitor from his body

'_Well your eyes will glow white and you'll have slightly more muscle but that's about it. Your eyes will only glow white when you deploy me.' She answered_

Ichika just sat there smiling as he heard the answer. He liked the cosmetic changes to his eyes and a little muscle never hurt anyone.

'I like the sound of that.' he said

'_I thought you would.' She said with a small giggle_

As he sat there for a moment the tingling sensation spread to his head and all around his body. He could feel the movement of muscle as the glow grew brighter as the time went by. A first year student that was walking by the room noticed the light coming out from between the cracks in the door and peered in to catch a sight of what was causing the brightness. What she saw amazed her but she knew that Chifuyu-sama must be informed of what was happening so she ran towards the control room for the mission.

Ichika felt the tingling and glowing start to subside as the glowing started to dim. He walked up to the mirror in his room to take a look at the changes. As he stared at his arms and chest it looked like he gained about 10% muscle mass from his slightly bigger biceps and his new six pack.

'Looks good' He complimented

'_Thank you I tried my best. But with these changes your battles output should be increased by about 300%, and just wait until you see the improvements to your eyes.' She said excitedly _

'Alright let's get this started' he said with excitement in his voice

He walked out of his room and deployed Byakushiki. The first thing he noticed was the changes in the new shift. He thought that the changes would be to the 2nd shift, but these changes were far past that. The wings of Byakushiki looked like angel wings. The same as the unmanned I.S. but larger and shine slightly brighter.

'This is amazing' he thought to himself

'_Thank you but we should get going. Your friends need you out there.' She reminded him_

Ichika didn't waste a second as he took off faster than the eye could follow. He didn't notice his sister running towards his room only seconds after he left. All she found was an empty room. To say she was pissed was an understatement as she stared at the empty bed before her. She quickly turned around and headed back to the control room in order track his whereabouts.

At nearly blinding speeds Ichika raced towards the battle field admiring his new found speed and maneuverability in his I.S. but even with this speed he knew he HAD to go faster in order to get there in time.

'Can I go any faster?' he asked Byakushiki

'_yes but if you do then your body will start to break under the pressure.' She replied_

'Never mind, the last thing I need is more injuries to make my friends mad.' He sadly admitted

He focused his eyes forward as they continued through the sky towards the battle field. All he could do was hope that they made it in time.

The battle will be in the next chapter. Depending on how the reviews go YOU THE VIEWERS get to pick which girl he will fall in love with. And I am not making any arc of the story based on the Dunois Company. Sorry but there is already plenty of those fanfics out there and I want to be unique. So review and tell me what you think. And remember to VOTE FOR THE PAIRING! =D

Shadow Dash out =P


End file.
